Q
| opening = 1 | image = | imagewidth = 250px | sung by = Haruka Tomatsu | cd = Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun OP Single | previous = - | next = - }} Q & A recital is the first opening of the Tonari no Kaibatsu-kun series, sung by Haruka Tomatsu. Original / Romaji Lyrics with English Translation kyou mo kono mune wa haritsumeta mama houkago ni tsutsumarete kimi o miteru lady, ready? zutto ashinami wa sorowanai mama tsuzuku kara naisho da yo sukoshizutsu ne lady, ready? Today I also feel the tension in my chest. After school, I wrap it up. I'm looking at you. Lady, ready? All along we walked at a different pace. As it continues, it's a secret. A little at a time, okay? Lady, ready? shirisugite shiranai kara (question and answer) kikoenai furi ga jouzu ni natte (question and answer) nee shinkokyuu hitotsu shitara me o akete jimonjitou yamete nanigenaku ohayou tte itchatteru Because I know too much, I don't know anything. Becoming good at pretending not to hear. Hey, take a deep breath and open your eyes. Stop answering my own silly questions and without thinking I say "Good Morning". akiru kurai zenbu kimi ga hoshii yo haato wa namida de ippai koi no iroha to ka mada wakattenai nda nandomo kurikaesu kedo sunzen de mata jikai e sweet na otomegokoro wa ainiku toriatsukattenai no desu nee, kore ga I love you? Till I get tired of, I want everything of you. My heart is full of tears. I still don't know, things like the "ABCs" of love, It repeats again many times but it goes to the next time in a flash. Unfortunately, I don't have young girl's sweet heart. Hey, is this "I love you"? yatto te ni ireta hazu no panorama nihou susumi nihou sagaru nande? dakedo lady, ready? gooru dekinakucha tomarenai kara wakaranai mama demo ne ii yo, dakara lady ready? This is the paranoma that I finally should have obtained. Why is it that I move 2 steps back when I move 2 steps forward. Despite that, lady, ready? I have to achieve my goal and so I cannot stop. It's okay even if I still don't know. That's why, lady ready? kinou no kotae nante sa (question and answer) kyou no kotae no mae de wa hora ne (question and answer) mou kakusesou mo nai kurai suki da kara shiranai koto wa itsuka shiretara ii ka na tte itchaou ka na About yesterday's answer. Today's answer is right in front of you. you see. I love you to the point of not being able to hide it. Should I say "It'll be nice if I knew things I don't know sometime" toritomenai shiin demo daiji da kara ne andaarain o hiite koi no shikenkamoku ni kuwaeteoite yo toki ni kimi no kokoro ni nanbyaku mairu no distance? nante ne ki ni shisugi ka na dakedo sore ga honshin na no desu Without stopping, even if it's a scene, it is very important, so draw an underline. Please add a love test subject Sometimes, your heart is a few hundred miles away. Maybe, I'm thinking too much but that is what I really feel. konna, anna toki wa dou shitara ii no? nareta merodi o kuchizusamu you ni kimi no naka no watashi wa doko ni iru no? guruguru mawatte shirokujichuu, risaitaru! What should I do at this and that time? Like humming a familiar melody Where is the me inside of you? Spinning spinning around. All the time. Recital! itsuka sono hi ga kitara taisetsu na koe o kiite koi ni yoyaku rokuga wa arienai kara nogasanaide When that day comes, please listen to my precious voice. Love can't be a preset recording. Don't run away. akiru kurai zenbu kimi ga suki da yo haato wa egao de ippai koi no iroha mo sukoshi wakaritai nda nandomo kurikaesu kedo sunzen de mata jikai e sweet na otomegokoro wa izen toriatsukattenai no desu nee, kore ga I love you? Till I get bored, I love the everything of you. My heart is full of smiles. I too, want to know some of the 'ABCs' of love It repeats again and again but it goes to the next one in a flash. I have a sweet young girl's heart even long before. Hey, is this "I love you"? Someday I really really send it, precious for you! (4x) Someday I really really send it, precious for you!(4x) Characters in order of Appearance Category:Songs Category:Openings